Buzz
|affiliation = Schneider Pirates |occupation = Pirate |jva = Tomomitsu Yamaguchi |dfname = Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle |dfename = Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Model Eagle Bird-Bird Fruit: Model Eagle |dfmeaning = Bird |dftype = Zoan |colorscheme = SchneiderPiratesColors |switch = anime |dfbackcolor = FC3 |dftextcolor = 600 }} Buzz is the bulldog of the Schneider Pirates who appeared in the eleventh movie. Appearance Buzz is a stout dog with orange-colored fur, a large body and slim legs. He has a perpetual sad expression on his wide face, with a scar on his right brow, just above his right eye. His nose is blue, and he has incredibly long ears, reaching down to the ground; his slim tongue is just as long. Around Buzz’s neck is a distinctive and elaborate pair of goggles, which he wears like a collar. Gallery Personality Buzz is quite obedient, since he followed his master’s order to steal Luffy’s hat. He even goes so far to complete his master's order to fly through a Marine fleet, a group of Sea Kings, and fight the famed Monkey D. Luffy in a volcanic region and a Marine base. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Buzz has eaten the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit. This allows him to transform into an eagle and a dog-eagle hybrid, enhancing his animal senses and reflexes by adding those of an eagle's. This also grants him the ability of flight. History Past At some point, the Schneider Pirates disbanded with only Schneider to be with. One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase Buzz was following his master against his will, as he was sick and soon to die so he ordered Buzz to find a new master, but Buzz didn't listen. Then his master, Schneider gave him a very hard task, to take Luffy's straw hat. Buzz then used his Devil Fruit to fly to the Thousand Sunny and while most of the crew were asleep, he snatched it away, but as he took flight again, Usopp noticed him, but did not pay it any mind. The next day he got noticed by Usopp as he and Chopper were preparing to take Schneider back to the ship, then he announced the entire crew that stole the hat and they all came towards Buzz at full speed. They chased Buzz through an iceberg and they came across a large amount of marine warships where Usopp created a huge smoke screen and gave them the chance to continue chasing Buzz who just flew past the warships. The chase led them into a cave, off a waterfall and into a nest of sea kings. All the while Luffy used his powers to personally chase after buzz. Luffy managed to chase him into a volcanic region where Buzz turned back into a dog and when Luffy arrived in front of him, he turned into a dog-eagle hybrid that looked like a simurgh. He fought against Luffy and during the fight they landed in a marine base. When he tried to get the hat, the marines shot him down and trapped him and Luffy in a sea stone cage. As the Straw Hat Pirates arrived, Schneider ran to his companion, hugged him and told him he was sorry as he started crying. Then he flew off again in his eagle form and managed to save Luffy and the straw hat and brought them back. He later took Schneider back to their ship and as they left, and his captain bidded his farewell, he did as well with a powerful bark. One Piece: Stampede He and Schneider are part of the attendants at the Pirates Expo. He briefly appears in the crowd next to Schneider, who eats at a table while stroking his head. References Site Navigation ru:Базз fr:Buzz it:Buzz es:Buzz de:Buzz ca:Buzz Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Animals Category:Non-Canon Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Schneider Pirates